


A Woman Scorned

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's thoughts on "The Adventure of the Cardboard Box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a drabble. The 60-word version is posted at the comm [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/6635.html).

When I have occasion to look back on the case, I find that my thoughts turn, not to Jim Browner and his evil, grisly deed; nor even to Holmes and his remarkable deductions. No, instead I think of Sarah Cushing: how this woman, armed only with her spite and her venomous words, brought down death and ruin on so many souls, including her own. I think, and I shudder at the thought. Can there be a more powerful, more terrible weapon, when wielded against those we hold most dear? For indeed, "heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned."

**Author's Note:**

> The full quote (by William Congreve): "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."


End file.
